


Neue Projekte

by Zoemaus



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Filming, Kissing, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 15:18:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18346310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoemaus/pseuds/Zoemaus
Summary: Jensen und Misha haben ein gemeinsames Filmprojekt, eine Liebeskomödie. Ob die beiden sich dabei näher kommen? Wir werden sehen. Pairing: Jensen/Misha, Cockles





	1. Das Filmangebot

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiriert hat mich die Frage eines Fans bei der VanCon 2017, ob Jared und Jensen sich vorstellen könnten zusammen mit Misha einen Film zu drehen. Jared meinte, er würde bei einer romantischen Komödie mit Jensen und Misha die Regie übernehmen. Was, wenn es wirklich zu einem Film mit Jensen und Misha kommt? Ob die beiden sich dabei näher kommen? Wir werden sehen. 
> 
> Meine beiden Helden sind nicht verheiratet - ich will sie schließlich nicht zu Betrügern machen. ;-)  
> Jensen und Misha sollen in einem Film mitspielen. Für den Plot für eben diesen Film habe ich mich von „Eine Hochzeit zu dritt“ mit Lena Heady und Piper Perabo inspirieren lassen.

**Supernatural Convention**

Auf der alljährlichen VanCon Supernatural Convention hatten Jensen und Jared die ersten 15 Minuten ihres Panels schon hinter sich gebracht, als ein Fan eine interessante Frage stellte: „Wenn ihr einen Film, egal welches Genres machen könntet, was würdet ihr tun? Ich persönlich denke, dass Jared, Jensen und Misha eine romantische Komödie drehen sollten." Das Publikum grölte, anscheinend fand es die Idee ebenfalls super.

Jared lächelte und sagte, als wäre es das Selbstverständlichste auf der Welt „Ich würde die Regie übernehmen.“

Jensen konnte nur den Kopf schütteln „Du hast noch niemals Regie geführt.“

„Genau das ist der Punkt. DAS Projekt würde ich machen.“ erwiderte Jared. Er erklärte dann noch etwas ernster, dass er selbst nicht als Schauspieler in Komödien mitwirken wollte, sondern eher in einem Supernatural Film oder sonstigen Filmen, die in einer anderen Welt spielen wie Lord of the rings, Harry Potter oder anderen Filme dieser Art.

Jensen sagte nur schlicht „Ich würde einen Western machen.“ Nach einer kurzen Pause ergänzte er staubtrocken „oder eine romantische Komödie mit Misha.“ Das Publikum klatschte begeistert.

Das restliche Panel verlief wie immer lustig. Die beiden Schauspieler waren ein eingespieltes Team, so wie ihre Supernatural Charaktere Sam und Dean Winchester.

 

_Einen Monat später_

Ein paar Wochen später erhielt Jensen einen Anruf von seiner Agentin. Er sollte am kommenden Wochenende zu einem Termin in die Stadt kommen, da man ihm ein Angebot für eine Filmrolle machen wollte. Näheres verriet ihm seine Agentin nicht, sie sagte nur, dass es interessant sein könnte und dass auch Misha für den Film angefragt wurde.  
Jensen musste nur kurz überlegen und bestätigte den Termin. Ein Film mit Misha zusammen, das könnte tatsächlich interessant und vor allem lustig werden. Er wüsste zwar noch nicht, ob er das zeitlich neben den Supernatural-Drehs überhaupt schaffen würde, aber anhören konnte er sich das Angebot allemal.

 

„Hey Misha, hast du auch schon von dem Filmangebot gehört?“ Jensen hatte direkt am nächsten Tag bei seinem Kumpel angerufen, da dieser erst wieder in der nächsten Woche auf dem Drehplan stand und das Treffen mit den Filmproduzenten schon dieses Wochenende sein sollte. 

„Hey Jen. Ja klar, Karen hat mich angerufen, es soll ein Fernsehfilm für MGM sein, mehr weiß ich nicht, ich dachte ich lass mich mal überraschen.“

„Dann weißt du sogar mehr als ich. Wollen wir zusammen zum Treffen fahren?“ 

„Ja, klar, ich hol dich Samstag Mittag ab, ok?“

„Klingt super! Hey ich muss Schluss machen, drehe gleich weiter. Freue mich auf Samstag!“ 

„Ja, bis dann.“ Misha beendete das Telefonat und grinste. Er hoffte wirklich, dass das Filmangebot gut war und dass es mit Jensen zustande kam. Er hatte wirklich Lust darauf mal was anderes zu drehen und dann auch noch mit Jensen. Sie waren in der Zeit seit er zum Supernatural-Cast dazugestoßen war zu richtig guten Freunden geworden.

 

_Samstag Mittag - Supernatural Set_

Misha klopfte an die Tür von Jensens Trailer.  
„Hey Jensen, mach hin, der Schönheitsschlaf nützt jetzt auch nichts mehr.“

Die Tür wurde geöffnet und ein ziemlich heiß aussehender Jensen trat heraus.  
„Na, ich glaube, du hast Recht. Besser geht nicht.“ Jensen setzte sich demonstrativ lasziv eine Sonnenbrille auf. Doch lange hielt er es nicht aus und lachte los.

„Oh man Jensen.“ Misha fiel seinem Freund in die Arme und drückte ihn fest an sich. Dadurch, dass Misha nicht in jeder Supernatural Folge vorkam, hatte er natürlich wesentlich weniger Drehtage und Jensen nun seit knapp zwei Wochen nicht gesehen. Sein letzter Dreh war sogar schon 4 Wochen her, allerdings unternahmen die beiden sooft es ging etwas miteinander. Sie hielten es wirklich nicht lange ohne einander aus, auch wenn sie das nie zugeben würden. Vielleicht war es ihnen noch nicht einmal richtig bewusst, da sie sich einfach nie länger als höchstens drei Wochen nicht sahen und das war schon die Schmerzgrenze. Einer von beiden meldete sich immer und dann trafen sie sich, und wenn es nur für einen Kaffee war. 

„Können wir starten?“ fragte Misha seinen Kumpel.

„Yep, auf geht’s.“

 

_30 Minuten später im Restaurant Middleway_

Jensen und Misha wurden von den MGM Filmproduzenten Rosemary Settles und Terry Syler empfangen und bestellten sich alle ein leckeres Mittagessen. Nach dem üblichen Smalltalk, lenkte Rosemary schließlich das Gespräch auf das Filmangebot.  
„Sie beide sind sicher schon gespannt, um was es genau bei dem Film eigentlich gehen wird.“

„Ja, die Frage kam uns irgendwie in den Sinn.“ erwiderte Jensen mit einem charmanten Lächeln.

„Die Kurzfassung: Auf der Hochzeit von Jason und seiner Jugendfreundin Robin kommt ein Musiker, Alex, ins Spiel. Es entwickelt sich eine Freundschaft zwischen den beiden Hauptcharakteren und es entstehen auch Gefühle, die sich aber der verheiratete Part natürlich nicht eingestehen möchte. Am Ende gibt es aber doch ein Happy-End.“

„Ok, da Jensen von uns beiden der Sänger ist, ist mir schon klar welche Rolle Sie ihm anbieten wollen, aber was soll ich in diesem Film?“ Misha hatte nicht wirklich Lust die Rolle des gehörnten Ehemanns zu übernehmen, da müsste das Skript schon noch mehr hergeben.

„Wir wollen uns den Trubel um Supernatural zu Nutze machen und wegen dieser ganzen unterschwelligen Geschichte zwischen Ihren beiden Figuren wird es eben eine Liebeskomödie zwischen zwei Männern. Für die Serie könnte der Film auch ein Push sein. Sozusagen eine Win-Win-Situation.“

Jensen war überrascht „Moment mal, ER wäre“ Jensen zeigt auf Misha und setzte dann das nächste Wort mit seinen Händen in Anführungszeichen „mein ‚Partner Partner‘ in diesem Film? Also nicht die Braut und der Musiker, sondern der Musiker und der Bräutigam sind das Paar?“

„Genau.“ Terry nickte.

Misha musste unwillkürlich lachen. Das gefiel ihm doch gleich viel besser.  
Die Produzenten erzählten ihnen noch den groben Plot. Mishas Figur würde Jason heißen und sollte zu Beginn des Films seine Jugendfreundin Robin heiraten und Jensens Charakter namens Alex würde auf der Hochzeit die Musik machen. So würden sich die beiden das erste Mal treffen und natürlich würden direkt die Funken sprühen. Misha sollte dann natürlich etwas zurückhaltender im Eingeständnis seiner Gefühle sein, weil er ja frisch verheiratet sei, während Jensen sich seiner Gefühle zwar bewusst wäre, aber auch keine Ehe zerstören möchte. Die beiden probierten es dennoch mit einer Freundschaft, in der es immer mal wieder zu Situationen käme, in denen sich die beiden näher kommen sollten. Natürlich sollte dann noch ein kleines Drama kommen, um dann in einem Happy End zu münden.  
„Denken Sie darüber nach. Wenn Sie Interesse haben, geben Sie uns bis nächsten Freitag Bescheid. Hier die Skripte für Sie beide.“  
Es wurden noch ein paar Details zu möglichen Drehterminen, Filminhalten und natürlich der Bezahlung besprochen. Dann verabschiedeten sich Misha und Jensen von Rosemary und Terry und versprachen sich bis zum vereinbarten Termin zu melden.

 

_Samstag Abend, Supernatural Set_

Sie saßen wieder in Jensens Trailer und waren in ihren Skripten vertieft.  
Misha lachte an ein paar Stellen, während Jensen noch zurückhaltend mit seiner Reaktion war. Natürlich gab es ein paar Szenen, in denen er Misha küssen müsste, das machte Jensen irgendwie zu schaffen, besonders wenn er dabei kurz zu seinem Freund rüber sah und seine Phantasie begann Gestalt anzunehmen. Einerseits wurde ihm ganz heiß bei dem Gedanken daran, gleichzeitig machte ihm aber genau das auch Sorgen. Froh war er, dass es ein Fernsehfilm werden würde und wenigstens keine heißen Sexszenen vorgesehen waren. Er wüsste nicht, ob er das hinbekommen würde. Sexszenen mit Misha unter den strengen Blicken eines ganzen Produktionsteams? Nein, das würde nicht funktionieren. Könnte er Misha denn vor der Kamera wenigstens küssen? Sie hatten schon öfter so getan als ob oder auch kleine Küsse auf die Wange ausgetauscht, aber das war immer mehr Spaß gewesen und aus der Situation heraus entstanden. Ihm hatte das immer sehr gefallen, aber so richtige Kussszenen waren da schon was anderes. Wenn ihm jetzt beim drüber nachdenken schon warm wurde, wie sollte das erst beim tatsächlichen Dreh werden? Doch warum machte er sich eigentlich so einen Kopf? Er war Schauspieler verdammt, das sollte doch kein Problem sein.  
Genaugenommen war ihm klar, wo sein eigentliches Dilemma lag… er wollte Misha küssen, aber nicht, weil es in einem Skript stand. Jensen wurde in letzter Zeit immer mehr klar, dass er mehr als nur Freundschaft für Misha empfand, war sich aber nicht so ganz sicher, wie der Dunkelhaarige dazu stand. Er selbst war noch nie mit einem Mann zusammen gewesen, aber nur, weil sich bisher keine Gelegenheit geboten hatte und nicht, weil er irgendwas dagegen hätte. Von Misha wusste er, dass dieser während dem College die eine oder andere Erfahrung gesammelt hatte, zumindest hatte Misha das eines abends einmal durchblicken lassen als er vielleicht etwas zu tief ins Glas geschaut hatte.  
Aber nur, weil Misha anscheinend nicht straight hetero war, hieß das ja noch lange nicht, dass er romantisches Interesse an Jensen hatte. Sie waren immerhin Freunde und auch Kollegen. Jensen hatte bisher nicht den Mut aufbringen können, etwas zu sagen und damit eben diese Freundschaft aufs Spiel zu setzen.  
Vielleicht könnte dieser Film aber auch eine Chance sein, Misha näher auf den Zahn zu fühlen, ganz ohne zu viel zu riskieren.

„Hey Jen. Was denkst du so angestrengt nach? So tiefsinnig ist der Film nun auch wieder nicht.“ neckte ihn Misha. „Was sagst du zu dem Skript?“

Jensen schluckte erst mal, um seine Gedanken zu sammeln „Ich muss das morgen noch mal in Ruhe lesen. Klingt aber ganz nett.“

„Ich finde es recht unterhaltsam und wenn wir fürs Knutschen auch noch Geld bekommen, kann man doch nichts dagegen sagen?“  
Misha lachte und Jensen wurde wie immer von Mishas Lachen angesteckt. Misha hatte recht. Er machte sich einfach zu viele Gedanken. Misha war sein Freund und er würde das schon hinbekommen, außerdem wollte er Misha nicht das Gefühl geben, ein Problem mit den Kussszenen zu haben. Zum Einen, weil er nicht als Memme dastehen wollte und natürlich wollte er auf keinen Fall, dass Misha dachte, er wolle ihn nicht küssen, ob nun mit Skript oder auch ohne. Denn das war ganz gewiss nicht so.

„Wie gesagt, ich lese es nochmal in Ruhe durch und natürlich muss ich auch den Zeitplan genau checken. Musst du ja sicher auch. Außerdem finde ich, sollten wir mit Bobby sprechen. Ohne seinen Segen mache ich das nicht.“ 

Robert Singer war der Produzent von Supernatural und Jensen würde es sich um nichts in der Welt mit ihm verscherzen wollen.

„Ja, hast Recht. Wie wäre es, wenn wir die Entscheidung auf nächste Woche verschieben, wenn wir alles geklärt haben und jetzt noch einen schönen Film gucken?Vielleicht eine romantische Komödie?“ Misha lachte verschmitzt. 

„Also ich wäre eher für einen Actionfilm, Western oder sowas.“ meinte Jensen.

„Ok, dann Brokeback Mountain.“ Misha prustete los. 

„Auf keinen Fall und nur weil die Kerle Cowboyhüte tragen, ist das noch lange kein Western.“ stimmte Jensen in Mishas Lachen ein. 

Sie einigten sich schließlich auf Jurassic World. Schön unverfänglich. Jensen war sich nicht sicher, ob Misha ihn nur ärgern wollte oder ob doch mehr hinter den Filmvorschlägen steckte. Vielleicht hätte er doch drauf eingehen sollen, aber Brokeback Mountain ging nun wirklich gar nicht, dann könnten sie auch direkt einen Schwulenporno schauen.


	2. Der Filmdreh beginnt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Der Filmdreh beginnt. Die beiden haben jede Menge Spaß und kommen sich auch etwas näher.

**Der Filmdreh beginnt**

Robert Singer hatte keine Einwände gegen das Filmprojekt. Im Gegenteil, er sah durchaus den Nutzen für die Serie und war sogar bereit ein paar Drehpläne, umzulegen, um Jensen und Misha genug freie Zeit rauszuholen, in der sie den Film drehen konnten. Somit stand dem Projekt nichts mehr im Wege und die Zusage an MGM war nur noch Formsache.

Der Filmdreh begann bereits zwei Monate später.  
Es lief alles ziemlich einfach und schnell, da Misha und Jensen natürlich ein eingespieltes Team sind und selbst die Blicke, die sie sich zuwerfen sollten, stellten kein Problem dar. Diese Blicke waren nichts anderes als eine Erweiterung derer von Dean und Cas und natürlich von ihren Blicken im echten Leben mit denen sie sich bedachten, allerdings immer nur, wenn der andere nicht hinsah. Hier bei den Dreharbeiten konnten sie sich also endlich ungeniert anschmachten und es einfach auf das Drehbuch schieben. Jensen hatte es sich weitaus schwieriger vorgestellt, aber tatsächlich war es ziemlich befreiend und das beste war, er hatte das Gefühl, dass es Misha ähnlich ging.

Die erste gemeinsame Szene spielte bei der Hochzeit von Mishas Charakter mit dessen frisch Angetrauter. Jason/Misha verlor seinen Ring im Punsch und Alex/Jensen, der für die Hochzeit als Musiker angeheuert war und gerade eine Pause hatte, half ihm bei dem Missgeschick.  
Während Jason/Misha sich krampfhaft mit anderen Gästen unterhielt und die rechte Hand hinter dem Rücken versteckte, damit niemand den fehlenden Ring bemerkte, fischte Alex/Jensen im Punsch nach dem guten Stück. Schließlich fand er ihn, wischte ihn etwas ab und steckte ihn hinter Jasons/Mishas Rücken an dessen Hand. Perfektes Timing, da jemand gekommen war, der dem Bräutigam gratulieren wollte und dazu natürlich die rechte Hand benötigt wurde. Der weibliche Gast lobte auch die Musikauswahl und hielt Alex/Jensen ebenfalls die Hand hin, um ihm für die gelungene Musik zu danken. Auch wenn die Hand notdürftig abgewischt war, wurde der Handschlag von Alex/Jensen durch den heldenhaften ‚Punsch-Einsatz‘ etwas feucht und klebrig. Die Dame zuckte nur kurz bei dem komischen Gefühl und verabschiedete sich dann von den beiden, vermutlich zum nächstbesten Waschbecken.

„Vielen Dank, du hast mich echt gerettet. Ich weiß nicht, was ich ohne dich gemacht hätte.“

„Kein Ding. Vielleicht solltest du drüber nachdenken den Ring enger machen zu lassen, bei deinen schmalen Händen verlierst du ihn sonst sicher sehr schnell wieder.“ Alex/Jensen strahlte Misha an und dieser strahlte zurück und schien sich fast in Jensens Augen zu verlieren. Jensen hatte tatsächlich schon oft Mishas Hände bewundert. Sie hatten sich vor ein paar Jahren Freundschaftsringe geholt und dabei war ihm bereits aufgefallen, was für schöne Hände Misha doch hatte. 

„Ich sollte mal meine Hände waschen gehen, sonst saue ich gleich meine Gitarre ein. Ich wünsche dir noch eine tolle Party.“ entschuldigte sich Alex/Jensen.

„Deine Musik ist echt klasse, vielen Dank dafür.“ rief Jason/Misha dem Musiker noch hinterher. 

Man hatte die Spannung in der Luft zwischen den beiden förmlich greifen können. Der Regisseur war mehr als zufrieden. 

Auch die nächsten Drehtage verliefen wie am Schnürchen, man nahm ihnen zu jedem Zeitpunkt die unterschwellige Verliebtheit ab. Das war wirklich gutes Schauspiel… oder war es das vielleicht gerade nicht?

Die Beiden hatten jede Menge Spaß und unternahmen auch oft nach dem Dreh noch eine Kleinigkeit. Jensen bekam immer mehr das Gefühl, dass Misha auch etwas für ihn empfand, er war sich sicher, dass es nicht nur Schauspielerei war, denn auch, wenn sie abends zusammen Essen oder etwas trinken gingen, hatte Misha dieses Leuchten in den Augen.

Schließlich stand die dramatische Wendung im Film an. Die beiden Figuren waren sich immer näher gekommen, doch schließlich war Jason/Misha verheiratet und auch Alex/Jensen wollte nicht wirklich eine Ehe zerstören. Trotzdem kam es wie es kommen musste, es regnete und Alex/Jensen nahm Jason/Misha bei der Hand und zog ihn hinter sich her, bis sie beide unter einem engen Hausvorsprung dicht aneinander gepresst zum Stehen kamen. Jason/Misha hatte instinktiv seine Hände auf Alex/Jensens Brust gelegt und die beiden schauten sich tief in die Augen. Alex/Jensen rührte sich als erster und senkte leicht seinen Kopf, auch Jason/Misha wollte das Ganze offensichtlich. Er hob seinen Kopf an, um Alex/Jensen entgegenzukommen und drückte gleichzeitig seine Hände fester in die Brust seines Freundes. Doch dann schaltete sich sein schlechtes Gewissen wieder ein und er zuckte zurück. 

Jensen spürte die ganze Zeit das Verlangen Misha tatsächlich küssen zu wollen und war fast enttäuscht als Misha sich drehbuchgemäß zurück zog. Zum Glück passte es auch zu dem was sein Charakter empfinden sollte, daher fiel es Niemandem weiter auf, außer dass sie die Szene sehr authentisch gespielt hatten.  
„Ich kann das nicht. Robin… ich kann sie nicht … Es tut mir leid.“ Jason/Misha löste sich nun völlig aus der Situation und lief davon.

„Cut.“ rief der Regisseur. „Gute Arbeit, Jungs. Toller Blick, Jensen. Wir drehen das gleich nochmal für den Perspektivenwechsel.“

Auch beim zweiten mal fiel es Jensen wirklich schwer, Misha nicht einfach zu küssen. Diesmal streiften sich sogar ihre Lippen, da Misha sich zu spät zurückgezogen hatte. Aber für die Aufnahmen war das fantastisch wie die beiden später feststellten, als sie die Szene anschauen durften. Jensen blickte auf Misha, der neben ihm stand und die Aufnahmen gebannt verfolgte, dabei fiel Jensen auf, dass Mishas Wangen etwas gerötet waren. 

„Puh, ganz schön heiß hier, findest du nicht auch?“ meinte Misha als die Aufnahmen zu Ende waren. Er wartete auf gar keine Antwort, sondern klopfte Jensen auf die Schulter und ging zum nächsten Set.

Es folgte eine Szene von Jason/Misha mit seinem besten Freund, in der er von seiner Unsicherheit berichtete in Bezug auf seine Ehe. Jensen war für den heutigen Tag eigentlich fertig, aber er blieb lieber vor Ort und beachtete die weiteren Dreharbeiten, genaugenommen beobachtete er Misha.

 

_Der Abend_

Am Abend nach diesem Dreh schnappte Jensen sich Misha einfach. „Keine Widerrede. Wir zwei Hübschen gehen heute mal ins Kino.“ 

Es war ein langer Tag gewesen und trotzdem wollte Misha auch noch nicht nach Hause, also stimmte er zu. 

Die beiden gingen in ein kleines Kino von dem Jensen ein Regieassistent vor geschwärmt hatte. Es war eines dieser Nostalgiekinos, in denen ältere Filme gespielt wurden. Sie entschieden sich für ‚Murder by death - Eine Leiche zum Dessert‘. Jensen erinnerte sich diesen schon mal in seiner Kindheit gesehen zu haben und das er verdammt lustig war. 

Misha lachte gerade wieder ausgelassen und wirbelte mit seinen Händen in der Luft rum, um seiner Freude noch mehr Ausdruck verleihen zu können und ließ dann seine Hand auf Jensens Arm sinken, um sich zu ihm zu beugen „Das war echt eine sehr gute Wahl, Jen, ich wusste gar nicht, dass Peter Falk so lustig sein konnte. ‚Mit seinen Dackelbeinchen ist er so schnell wie ein Kaninchen‘.“ imitierte er Peter Falk. „Köstlich und erst dieser Akzent.“ Er lachte wieder und klopfte zur Bekräftigung nochmals auf Jensens Arm. Ließ seine Hand dann aber dort liegen. An der Stelle an welcher Jensens Hemd endete, streiften Mishas Finger leicht das Handgelenk seines Freundes. Hauchzart und dennoch wurde Jensen warm und er wagte es nicht sich zu rühren, damit Misha auf keinen Fall auf die Idee käme seine Hand wegzubewegen. 

Als der Film vorbei war und ein dämmriges Licht signalisierte, dass man den Saal verlassen sollte, erhob sich Misha und fuhr dabei noch einmal wie zufällig über Jensens Handgelenk.  
„Kommst du?“ Misha hielt seinem Freund die Hand hin, nicht als wolle er ihm beim Aufstehen helfen, sondern als wollte er wirklich einfach nur Jensens Hand in seine nehmen.  
Jensen schaute auf die dargebotene Hand und lächelte Misha an. Gerade als er nur zu gerne zugreifen wollte, kam aus einer Ecke des Kinos „Misha Collins?“ Eine junge Frau, vielleicht Anfang zwanzig hatte sie beide oder zumindest einen von ihnen entdeckt.  
Misha wandte seinen Blick zu der jungen Frau und ließ dabei seine Hand unwillkürlich sinken.  
Jensen erhob sich und klopfte Misha auf den Rücken. „Fast hätten wir es geschafft, stinknormal zu sein.“ Misha lächelte ihn entschuldigend an.

„Oh wow. Misha Collins UND Jensen Ackles. Oh mein Gott!“ Sie trat zu den beiden Schauspielern. „Oh bitte, es tut mir leid, dass ich euch jetzt so überfalle, aber dürfte ich ein Autogramm und vielleicht ein Foto haben?“

Natürlich taten ihr die Beiden den Gefallen. 

Die beiden nahmen sich ein Taxi, um zu ihrem Hotel zu gelangen. Für die Drehzeit hatte man sie in einem kleinen Hotel in der Nähe des Drehorts untergebracht. 

„Wir sehen uns dann morgen.“ Jensen lächelte und holte seinen Zimmerschlüssel heraus.

„Wenn es sich nicht vermeiden lässt.“ erwiderte Misha frech.

„Du weißt, was morgen für eine Szene drankommt?“ fragte Jensen noch recht beiläufig.

„Hmm.“ bestätigte Misha und öffnete sein Zimmer, welches Jensens gegenüber lag.  
„Ich hoffe, du gibst dir Mühe. Ich erwarte Bestleistung.“ Jensen zwinkerte ihm zu und verschwand in seinem Zimmer ohne eine Erwiderung abzuwarten.

Der Abend war wirklich super verlaufen. Jensen fühlte immer noch sein Herz aufgeregt in der Brust schlagen und trotzdem war er alleine in seinem Zimmer verschwunden. Er wollte nichts überstürzen, sondern lieber noch ein klein wenig länger das aufregende Kribbeln der Ungewissheit und Vorfreude genießen. Über seine Gedanken an die am nächsten Tag anstehende Kussszene schlief er schließlich ein, nicht ahnend, dass Misha ebenfalls mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht ins Land der Träume gewandert war.


	3. Der finale Drehtag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Der Dreh neigt sich dem Ende zu und somit auch dem Happy End des Films. Wie gehen Jensen und Misha mit den Szenen um?

**Der finale Drehtag**

Der nächste Tag, es war soweit: Das Happy End im Film stand an. 

Alex/Jensen war in seiner WG mit seinem Bruder, der ihn dazu drängte, zu erzählen was los sei. Schließlich erzählte er seinem Bruder von seinen Gefühlen für Jason/Misha, aber auch, dass es für die beiden leider keine Zukunft geben sollte.

„Jason ist verheiratet und ich will ihn nicht zum Betrüger machen. Er selbst will es auch nicht.“

„Also habt ihr darüber gesprochen? Du weißt also, dass er dich auch liebt?“

„Gesprochen nicht, aber wir haben uns fast geküsst. Aber Jason konnte es nicht, wegen Robin. Ich habe noch nie im Leben so für jemanden empfunden, aber er hat einfach Recht, er darf seine Frau nicht betrügen.“

„Hey, aber wenn er die falsche Person geheiratet hat? Ihr könnt doch nicht auf ewig unglücklich sein! Du musst um ihn kämpfen.“

„Das kann ich nicht, das wäre falsch.“ Alex/Jensen wirkte äußerst geknickt.

Misha hatte bereits am Vortag die passende Szene als Jason gedreht, in der er seiner Frau Robin die Wahrheit sagte. Er gestand ihr Gefühle für jemand anderen zu haben. Daraufhin trennten sich die beiden. Robin war natürlich nicht begeistert davon, hatte aber mittlerweile auch bemerkt, dass es zwischen ihnen einfach nicht die große Liebe war und dass sie sich hatten blenden lassen von dem was von ihnen erwartet wurde und dem Glauben, dass ihre doch mehr freundschaftlichen Gefühle für die Ehe ausreichen. 

Mishas Filmcharakter fuhr daraufhin sofort zur WG von Alex/Jensen. Dessen Bruder ließ ihn rein, es war ihm anzumerken, dass er sehr erfreut war ihn zu sehen.  
„Wenigstens einer ist vernünftig. Alex ist in seinem Zimmer und trauert dir hinterher.“

Jason/Misha fand wie erwartet Alex/Jensen in seinem Zimmer. Die beiden schauten sich einfach nur an, es wurden keine Worte gewechselt. Schließlich schritt Jason/Misha schnellen Schrittes auf Alex/Jensen zu, um ihn in ihren ersten Kuss zu ziehen. Der Kuss wurde ganz drehbuchgemäß immer leidenschaftlicher. Misha fühlte sich wie im Rausch und konnte nicht anders als seine Zunge dazu zu nehmen. Es war ihm in diesem Moment sowas von egal, dass man das bei Dreharbeiten nicht machte, Herr Gott es war Jensen, den er hier küsste, für den er - wenn er ganz ehrlich war - schon lange eine Schwäche hatte und Jensen schien das gar nichts auszumachen. Im Gegenteil: es entstand ein kleiner Kampf um die Vorherrschaft in ihren Mündern. 

Als der Regisseur „Cut! Sehr gut gemacht, Jungs. 30 Minuten Pause.“ rief, brauchten sie ein paar Momente, um sich voneinander zu lösen, erst als ihnen bewusst wurde, dass ihnen gerade ziemlich viele Menschen zugesehen hatten, waren sie wieder im Hier und Jetzt. 

Jensen setzte sich auf, blieb aber auf dem Bett sitzen und meinte nur „Dürfte den Destiel Anhängern gefallen.“ 

„Nicht nur denen.“ erwiderte Misha und ließ sich mit einem Grinsen auf das Bett fallen. Er nestelte etwas rum, schien eine angenehme Position zu suchen und als er diese fand, rief er „Ich bleib einfach hier liegen. Weck mich, wenn es weiter geht.“ 

Jensen lachte über Misha, ihm war nicht entgangen, dass dieser es sehr geschickt hinbekommen hatte, eine Decke etwas über seinen Schritt zu drapieren. Vermutlich fiel es aber nur Jensen auf, da diesem selbst sehr deutlich bewusst war wie sehr ihm der Kuss gefallen, ja wie sehr er ihn angemacht hatte. Er wusste schon immer, dass er Misha mehr mochte als nur als Kumpel, Himmel er hatte sogar ein Zucken in seiner Hose bemerkt als Misha ihm seine verdammte Zunge in den Mund geschoben hatte. Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass Misha die Decke mit voller Absicht so hingelegt hatte. 

Die Leute hatten das Set mittlerweile geräumt, nur die beiden Schauspieler waren noch da. 

Jensens Blick fiel auf Misha. „Hey Misha, alles klar?“ fragte Jensen und legte seine Hand auf die Schulter seines Freundes.

„Yep.“ kam es kurz mit geschlossenen Augen von seinem Freund.

Jensen beschloss Misha etwas zu necken, er senkte seinen Kopf und flüsterte. „Du kannst sehr gut küssen.“ Er ließ seinen Daumen etwas über Mishas Schlüsselbein fahren. 

Misha atmete tief unter der Berührung aus, blickte Jensen nun fest in die Augen und sagte mit einem unschuldigen Lächeln „Wenn du willst, dass wir noch weiterdrehen können, dann solltest du das besser lassen.“ 

Jensen nahm seine Hand von Misha, schaute kurz auf dessen gut verdeckte Mitte, dann grinste er ihn jedoch unverhohlen an. „Da bist du aber auch selbst Schuld, wer hat denn seine Zunge nicht im Zaum halten können?“

„Du vergisst wohl, dass da eindeutig jemand anderes eifrig mitgemacht hat.“ meinte Misha mit todernster Miene.

Die beiden mussten lachen. Jensen drehte sich dann komplett mit dem Rücken zu Misha, rückte etwas zur Seite, um sich dann nach hinten sinken zu lassen, sodass sein Kopf auf Misha Bauch lag. „Dann wollen wir mal was dagegen machen.“ Er fing an über eklige Szenen von ihren Supernatural Drehs zu referieren. Misha musste lachen und fand es einfach köstlich wie Jensen ihn unterstützte an etwas Anderes zu denken und tatsächlich half dies wirklich sehr gut Herr über sein kleines Problem zu werden.

Als die Pause vorbei war, mussten sie die Szene noch zweimal drehen. Dem Regisseur war die Zungeneinlage natürlich nicht entgangen und er forderte sie auf, doch bitte diesmal eine jugendfreie Version zu liefern. Die beiden Schauspieler lachten und waren natürlich gerne bereit die Szene nochmal zu spielen und ihr Bestes zu geben, also ihr Bestes als Schauspieler - die Zungen behielten sie diesmal bei sich. 

_Letzte Szene_

Im Anschluss an diese Szene wurde gedreht, wie die beiden am nächsten Morgen in Alex’ Bett lagen und aufwachten. Jensen und Misha mussten sich dafür ihre Oberteile ausziehen, die Hosen durften sie natürlich anlassen. Misha fand es wirklich schade, nicht mehr von Jensen zu Gesicht zu bekommen und es unter der Decke sogar zu spüren. Auf der anderen Seite war es vielleicht auch sicherer, nicht dass er wieder ein Problem bekommen würde. Er musste sich so schon sehr zusammenreißen.

Die beiden lagen einander zugewandt. Jason/Misha öffnete die Augen und fand die von Alex/Jensen, der ihn offensichtlich beobachtet hatte. Jason/Misha ließ seine Hand über Alex/Jensens Wange streicheln. Alex/Jensen atmete genießerisch ein und schloss kurz die Augen. Als er sie wieder öffnete, blickte er glücklich in die Augen seines Gegenübers. „So könnte ich jeden Morgen aufwachen.“ säuselte er.

„Ich liebe dich Je….“ Misha biss sich auf die Zunge. „Sorry Szene versaut.“ Er versuchte schnell eine Ausrede zu finden „Er ist Alex, ich Jason. Sorry hab da was verwechselt.“

Jensen meinte ein Leuchten in Mishas Augen zu sehen. Er war sich fast sicher, Misha hatte zwar die Namen verwechselt, aber er wollte nicht Jason, sondern Jensen sagen. Doch was würde das bedeuten? Vielleicht nichts, vielleiht auch alles. Er wollte es baldmöglichst rausfinden.

Sie wiederholten die Szene. Die beiden gestanden sich ihre Liebe und küssten sich liebevoll. Das war das Ende vom Film.

Für den Abspann machten sie noch einige Fotos, die die beiden in verschiedenen Situationen zeigen sollten. Ein paar Bilder hatte sie schon während der vorherigen Drehtage gemacht, damit sie nicht nochmal zu den Drehorten fahren mussten. Da war zum Beispiel ein Bild dabei wie sie über den Wochenmarkt gingen und Händchen hielten. In der zum Zeitpunkt gedrehten Szene hatten sie natürlich nicht Händchen gehalten und auch andere Kleidung getragen. Der Abspann sollte zeigen, wie die beiden in Zukunft miteinander lebten. 

Am heutigen Tag wurden noch Fotos von den beiden im Bett gemacht, wie sie liebevoll schmusten, dann wie sie im Zimmer standen, aus dem Fenster sahen und Jensen seine Arme um Misha gelegt hatte. Danach gab es noch ein paar Bilder am Küchenset, diesmal wieder komplett angezogen. Die beiden machten mehrere Fotos, während es so aussah, als würden sie gemeinsam kochen und sich gegenseitig mit dem Essen füttern. 

Auf dem letzten Foto war zu sehen wie Jensen in einem Restaurant vor Misha kniete und ihm einen Ring hinhielt und Misha dabei über beide Ohren strahlte.

_Ende des Drehs_

„Vielen Dank! Das wars! Ganz besonderer Dank an Misha und Jensen. Ihr wart großartig.“ sagte der Regisseur und das Team applaudierte. Die beiden Schauspieler waren gerührt, aber auch ein wenig wehmütig, dass der Dreh nun schon vorbei war. Es war wirklich mal was anderes gewesen und hatte wahnsinnig Spaß gemacht. 

Alle sprachen noch aufgeregt miteinander und sagten, wie gespannt sie alle auf den fertigen Film waren, als sich plötzlich die Tür zur Restaurantküche öffnete und mehrere Kellner mit Schüsseln herauskamen. Einige der Crewmitglieder schauten verdutzt.  
„Ja meint ihr, das Restaurant ist nur Requisite? Los alle Mann an die Tische, Essen fassen!“ rief der Regisseur freudig.

Das ließen sich auch Jensen und Misha nicht zweimal sagen und nahmen Platz. Es gab wirklich alles was das Herz begehrte von Lasagne, Spaghetti mit verschiedenen Saucen über Pizza bis hin zu Saltimbocca und anderen Fleischvarianten. 

Sie unterhielten sich angeregt mit den Crewmitgliedern und aßen das leckere Essen. Misha hielt inne, als er plötzlich eine Hand auf seinem Knie spürte. Er drehte sich zu Jensen, der lächelte ihn an und beugte sich zu ihm, um ihm etwas ins Ohr zu flüstern. „Was hältst du von Nachtisch in meinem Hotelzimmer?“

Als Jensen sich langsam wieder von ihm löste, spürte Misha Jensens heißen Atem an seiner Wange. Als sie wieder in die beiden in die Augen schauten, nickte Misha grinsend. „Ich dachte schon, du fragst nie.“ Die Beiden lachten und strahlten um die Wette. So gut das Essen auch war, sie konnten es kaum abwarten zu verschwinden, um ihren ganz persönlichen Nachttisch zu vernaschen.


End file.
